Yes, Daddy
by writer2death
Summary: Olivia was busy cleaning up the Vanetti's bookstore bar when she got a late night visit from someone she was becoming all too familiar with. Her very charming boss persuades her to join him for a nightcap. A bottle of hooch leads them to a rough night that every inch of Olivia's body won't soon forget. Nero/OC smut. Before Avilio's revenge. Extended story to come.


Olivia wiped off the bar top as the last of her patrons walked out the door. "Bye guys! See ya next time." The bar was in the basement of a book store. The door they were leaving from led directly to a stairwell. Hooray for prohibition!

"Later, Olivia," one called back. The door shut behind him and she was alone. She walked around the bar, wiping off the rest of the surfaces.

Olivia worked at a bar owned by the Vanetti family. Mobsters and peons frequented. In order to take the pressure of the tough guys, Barbero made sure to hire someone that could handle them. On her first day, she chucked her muddler at a rowdy customer's face. Barbero made her the Bar Manager that night. The tricky part for him wasn't making sure she didn't get in the middle of a scuffle or injured or her feelings hurt. The tricky part for him was…

The door opened, the bell on the top ringing. "Closed. Sorry about your timing, but I'm cleaning up now."

"That's a shame," a cocky voice said as the bell rang again, indicating the door shut. She rolled her eyes and turned around. Sure as shit, she knew that voice; Nero Vanetti. "I was kinda hoping to get a quick drink of you."

"I think you mean, 'from you'," she corrected.

He shrugged and walked to the bar. "That, too." He sat in a stool and tapped his knuckles on the bar. "Barkeep. What's a guy gotta do to get a whiskey in this joint."

Olivia sighed and tossed her wet rag on the table, heading back behind the bar. "Tip a girl."

He smirked. "I can give you more than a tip."

"Nero…" she muttered, lightly scolding him. "I'm not in the mood for this." She grabbed a rocks glass and a bottle and sat them on the bar. "I've got to finish cleaning. Barbero was pretty irritated at me the last time you came to visit me after hours. I ended up forgetting to prep my fruits."

She walked back around the bar, but she reached out and grabbed her wrist as she went to pass by him. "Ne-!"

"Hey, Liv, come on."

"It's 'Olivia'," she corrected.

"Liv suits you."

"I don't like it and you already knew that."

He slipped his other hand on her waist. "But you like me," he teased, pulling her in. She knew that she should've, but she didn't resist. She just walked right up to him between his open legs. "Why don't you just let me be the only one to call you 'Liv'? I'll even only do it in private."

Olivia stared down at him. _'Those damn eyes,'_ she thought. _'You know that you have me right where you want me. It's not goddamn fair you prick.'_ She scoffed in irritation and turned her head away. "Fine."

"Great!" He let go of her wrist and grabbed the bottle she'd put on the bar, uncorking it with his teeth and pouring a glass. He spat out the cork behind him and handed her the glass. "So Liv," he started as he held up the bottle, "to our continued friendship. May it be just as… _adventurous_ as it's been so far."

"I'd hardly call it an adventure," she grumbled, clinking her glass to his bottle, none the less. "A headache; strained; stressful; irritating…" She knocked back her shot, hissing at the burn.

Nero finished doing the same from the bottle, reacting as she did. "I'm not that bad!"

"Barbero is going to fire me because of you."

"No he's not."

"I don't get any respect from my other bartenders. They think that I have the manager job because I'm fucking the boss."

"Who gives a flying fuck what they think?"

She adjusted so she was standing facing the bar, still between him. The hand on her waist moved to her lower back. "You know," she poured herself another shot and set the bottle back in front of him, "I hope your father is giving the family business to Frate."

"Hey!"

"He might understand what it means to have your underlings respect you." She held her glass towards him for a cheers.

Nero snatched up the bottle in aggravation. "Nu-uh. I ain't cheersing that." He took a swig and sat it down. "I'm gonna be a great family head one day. Frate is a kid. He barely speaks the language, if ya know what I mean."

Olivia shrugged. "Whatever you say." She took her shot and set the glass on the bar. "I've got to get back to work, Nero. I can't just stand around drinking all of your father's liquor on his dime."

"You know the booze is my operation. I say that you can do exactly that." She sighed and he laughed a little. "Come on, sit next to me. Have a drink. As your boss's boss, I'm pretty sure it's within your job description to do as I say."

"You can be such an ass." Olivia plopped in the barstool next to him half-reluctantly.

"You don't even know." He reached between her legs under her stool and pulled her forward on it. "But what you do know is that I can be a nice guy, too." He rubbed her thigh, gentle but somehow also forceful.

She was leaning away from him. "Not when we're in front of people. You don't even acknowledge me unless you're ordering a drink or it's just Vanno around."

"That's not true. We're friends. We talk." The hand on her thigh made its way in between them. "Just, you know, can't have the boys think I'm settling down. They'll think I'm going soft or something."

"Ok, so maybe you do get 'respect' in some weird, self-serving way." She picked up the bottle and poured another shot. "Cheers to that, I guess." She held the glass up and just as she was about to drink it, his hand stopped her at her wrist. "What are you-?"

"I respect you too, you know?" Nero insisted, his eyes real intent as he looked straight at her. "I know I don't always act like it, but I really care about you Liv." Right when she took a breath to reply, he corrected himself. "Olivia." He let go of her wrist and picked up the bottle, clinking it to her glass. "Don't forget it." He turned the bottle up and took a long shot from it.

Olivia didn't really know what to make of that. He was never this nice to her. It was usually playful jokes, teasing glances and grazes of the hand, an occasional slap on the ass to get her riled up. All of that mixed with an endless supply of alcohol at the Vanetti's bar, you had a recipe for trouble. This was why Barbero was always telling her to close up and go home and to at least try to resist the charms of Nero Vanetti. _'Tch. Easy for him to say when he's not the one that's getting charmed.'_ She put the glass to her lips as he pulled the bottle away from his.

"Wooh! That's some fire, right there!" he exclaimed with a cough. His face was getting flushed. He was apparently already working on a good buzz. She placed her now empty glass down on the bar, winced a little and then looked back at him. "I love a woman that can handle her alcohol." He slapped his hand on the bar and stood. "I've gotta hit the head. Don't go anywhere."

As he walked away, Olivia ran her fingers through her hair warily. _'Why do I continue to let him do this to me?'_ she asked herself. _'If I want the slightest bit of affection shown, he pushes me away. The minute he asks me for anything, I bend over backwards for him. This is why Barbero worries about me spending too much time with him. Goddamn Nero Vanetti…'_

Almost on cue, she felt a pair of hands caress her sides. They slipped around her front, taking off the vest she wore button by button. She sighed. The vest fell to the floor and Nero undid the buttons of her shirt skillfully with one hand while the other explored the rest of her body. She closed her eyes and let the experience fill her up. She was melting for him; just like she always did.

Nero turned her around in her seat, his eyes smoldering with a want she was all too familiar with. He'd succeeded in his goal. She wanted him, too. His hand came up to her cheek, his thumb rubbing her skin lightly. "Kiss me."

She hesitated, but eventually gave him what he wanted. It was slow, long and sweet. Nothing like any other kiss she'd gotten from Nero in the past. If they were near others at risk of being discovered, he would give her a quick peck. If they were alone, it was nothing but passion and desperation. Tonight though…

He pushed his hand behind her neck, gently pulling her towards him. His teeth quickly nipped at her bottom lip and she gave a small moan in response. Her fingers tightly clung to his shirtsleeves, the yearning in her stomach growing with each kiss.

She felt him smirk against her lips as he pulled away just enough to rest his forehead on hers. "See? I can be sweet," he whispered.

She smiled, her eyes closed as she took it all in. He really was being really sweet. "Hm…" she hummed.

Nero lifted his head up, kissing the tip of her nose and then her forehead. He held her face in both of his hands. She still clung to one arm of his shirt, but her other hand moved to his chest. She pulled on the tie, loosening it more than it already was and unbuttoning another couple of buttons. With his chest now exposed, she was free to run her fingers across his soft skin. Her nails scratched across him, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make him smirk again. "I hate doing this after you work."

"Why?" she breathed.

One of his hands went to her belt and started to undo it. "Because it's so much easier to get to you in your skirts than in these," he pulled off the belt in one swift motion, "stupid," undid the button, "restricting," tugged the zipper down, "pants."

"Wait!" Olivia grabbed his wrists. "Did you lock the door when you came in?"

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. "No one's coming down here, baby."

She dodged his kiss. "Just lock the door, Nero."

"Ugh! Fine!" He stomped over to the door and turned the deadbolt. When he got back to her, he leaned in close, both hands squeezing her thighs tightly. "Locked. Better?" he breathed against her lips.

She nodded. "Ye-."

He kissed her without giving her a chance to answer. This kiss was nothing like the previous one, though. This kiss had fire behind it. This kiss was… intense. She almost slid off her stool due to being caught so off guard. He stopped her fall with ease and straightened her up before pulling her flush against him. She clasped her arms around his neck for even more stability.

The button up shirt that she was wearing soon joined her vest on the floor followed by his tie and shirt and then her bra. He kneaded her breast and squeezed her hips hard. Her moans that reverberated in his mouth seemed to fuel him. One hand slid inside her pants and his fingers explored. She gasped as he hit her clit and her arms tightened around him. Her legs involuntarily tried to squeeze together but he was sure to wedge his body even closer between them, keeping his access open. She squirmed and their bare skin pressed together. She pulled away from their kiss and panted, her forehead falling to his chest and resting there. "Nero…" she moaned desperately.

Nero's fingers slid into her hair and gripped, pulling her head back so he could see her face. He got a bit of an ego boost seeing her eyes closed tight and her mouth parted just enough for her moans and gasps. "What is it, Baby?" he asked, swirling his fingers around expertly inside of her.

"Can you fuck me now?"

He smirked. He pushed harder and further with his long digits, hitting a sensitive spot that made her jump. Olivia let out another pleading moan, this one even louder than before. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you Doll?"

He took a couple of steps back, pulling her with him. Using the hand in her hair, he guided her down to her knees, his hand inside her slipped out and he started working to undo his belt. She helped and it, along with his pants and underwear were off from around his waist in no time. She took him in her mouth. It was his turn to moan now. "Oh, fuck… God, Olivia."

She held onto his legs as she bobbed on his dick. He looked down, admiring the view of her on her knees in front of him. He forced her head forward and she coughed and choked around him. The sounds she was making was getting him even more riled up.

"Get up," he growled, yanking her off the ground. She squeaked in surprise as he grabbed her wrist and practically threw her into a nearby pool table. "You ready for it?"

Olivia gave him a lustful look. "Yes, Daddy, please?" she begged. She knew how much he loved that and after a while, she'd kind of grown to like it, too.

He chuckled arrogantly as he gave her one last kiss before turning her around and tugging her pants down to her ankles. While he gave her lower region another quick rub, he put his other hand on her back and forced her to bend over the table. He guided his dick to find her opening, breaking the threshold slowly at first and then quickly picking up his pace. She gasped loudly at each thrust inside of her. His fingers dug into her hips, pounding harder and harder.

"God! Yes! Nero! Oh my God!"

"Does that feel good, Olivia?"

"Oh fuck, yes!"

"'Yes' what?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

He smacked her ass and continued his assault on her pussy. "You're such a horny ass little girl."

"Yes I am!"

"I wonder how much of a horny ass you really are," he mused.

Something in his tone worried her. However, her suspicion came too little too late. Out of nowhere, he plunged his finger inside her tight asshole. She tried to scoot forward, but he only followed her and successfully trapped her between him and the pool table. "Nero! That-!"

He smacked her ass again. "Shut up," he ordered. "You like it."

She tried to like it. It wasn't the first time he'd slipped an unwelcome finger inside her butt while they were fooling around or fucking. It was always the same. At first, it was uncomfortable. Then it became slightly more bearable and she went with it. Not long after that though, it would hurt and the pressure inside her would be too much for her to handle.

Unfortunately for Olivia, her authority was compromised at the moment so any ordering around she tried to do fell on deaf ears. He bent over her, wrapping his free fingers around her throat and pulling up so he choked her. His lips by her ear, he nipped at the lobe. "You aren't protesting anymore," he whispered huskily. "Are you sure you're not starting to like this?"

Her airways restricted, she could only answer in a painful grunt. He let go of her throat and she fell back to the table. She tried to focus on all of the sensations circulating through her body. Nero was a lot of things, one of them being a fantastic multitasker. She was immobilized by him. From the pounding he was giving her to the wandering finger to random ass smacks, all she could do was submit.

He pulled both his finger and dick out of her and she was both relieved and upset. She started to stand up straight to see what he was doing when he pushed her back down. "Stay still, Baby. Daddy's not going anywhere."

"Ok?"

"'Ok'…?"

"Ok, Daddy-! Hey! What are you-?! Ow! Nero!"

"Just for a minute, Baby. Stop moving so much."

Olivia tried to stay still as he slowly pushed his dick inside her ass. She whimpered to herself as her fists clenched. He was nice at first. He moved slow and calm, holding her hips firmly in his grasp. Then he became the same old arrogant, self-serving Nero that she, for some ungodly reason, let walk all over her. He gave her ass another slap and picked up the pace, eliciting a small scream from her. "Nero! Slow down! Fuck!"

"Almost done, baby," he grunted. With a few more forceful thrusts, he stopped, his fingers clutching her tightly and digging into her flesh. "Oh fuck…" he breathed.

"I know you didn't just do what I think you did," she said warily.

He pulled out, come leaking as he did. "Don't worry. Daddy's gonna take care of his little girl, too." He reached around her and put a hand on her stomach to guide her up and turn her around. "You were so good for me. I have to reward you, of course." He started rubbing between her legs, changing her irritated scowl into lip biting look of want. "I wouldn't just stop after getting mine. I want you to have your fun too."

"It's fine," she said softly. "I think I want to go home now. We had our sex."

"Oh, come on," Nero protested. He rested his hand on her cheek and kissed her just as softly as she'd spoken. "It's not just sex."

She let out a couple of quick, sarcastic laughs. "Yes, it is."

He tried to get her in the mood for a little longer before he let it drop. "Alright. I guess we're done."

"Yeup."

He backed up, giving her space to move. She bent over and pulled her pants back up. She walked to where her top and bra were thrown and snatched them up before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After she was done, she looked in the mirror, wiping under her eyes to fix her make-up and adjust her shirt. She remembered to what he'd said before they called it quits. _'It's not just sex.'_ The sweetness and gentle touching and romantic words… none of this was the Nero she knew. Maybe he was changing. Maybe he was coming around to the idea of being with her. Maybe things would start being a little different. _'Oh, who am I kidding? He was just putting on a show. Trying something new for me to see if I liked it and would let him shove it up my ass.'_ She groaned and hung her head down. _'Ugh… which I totally did. Yet again, I let him do whatever the hell he wanted to me, regardless of how I really feel about it.'_ She ran her fingers through her hair, scratching her scalp and fluffing her hair out. _'Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. I'll just have to do better at saying 'no' next time. That is, if I can remember that 'no' is in fact a word when Nero wants something from me.'_ After a final check over, she decided she was decent enough to show herself again.

When she reemerged, Nero was standing by the bar, fully clothed and taking a swig from the whiskey they were drinking before.

Olivia walked up to him. "Mind?" She pointed down to her vest that he was standing on.

He grinned at her and bent down, picking it up and handing it to her. "Sorry, Liv."

"It's ok." She tossed it on the bar and grabbed the whiskey, taking her own quick shot straight from the bottle. She walked behind the bar and grabbed her pack of cigarettes from her purse. "Want one?" she offered, holding one out.

"You're too kind," he said, taking it. She pulled out a lighter but Nero beat her to it, holding a flame up to the cigarette in her mouth.

"Such a gentleman," she said through a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, well I try." He lit his own and grinned at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back out from behind the bar, throwing her purse over her shoulder and collecting her vest and belt. "Then again, a gentleman probably wouldn't stick his dick in a woman's ass when he knows she doesn't like it."

"Baby…"

"Lock up when you leave, Nero. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure." She walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Wait a second," Nero called. She stopped opening the door and looked back at him. "We're good right?"

Olivia smirked back at him. "Yes, Daddy."


End file.
